


Science Ginger and Teasing

by Ofneons



Category: Carmilla - Fandom, carmilla the webseries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2517647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofneons/pseuds/Ofneons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prompt on tumblr, find me at ofneons.tumblr.com and feel free for request anything!</p><p>Inviting LaFontaine and Perry over to hang out used to be a good idea, back when LaF would cuddle up to Perry and fall asleep halfway through a movie (“too cheesy” they would mumble before blacking out) or would be too caught up in examining every step Carmilla took, for science, obviously to do anything else. That particular night, though, Perry had made LaF promise they would try to enjoy the night a little more, and damn did Lola Perry regret it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Science Ginger and Teasing

Inviting LaFontaine and Perry over to hang out used to be a good idea, back when LaF would cuddle up to Perry and fall asleep halfway through a movie (“too cheesy” they would mumble before blacking out) or would be too caught up in examining every step Carmilla took, for science, obviously to do anything else. That particular night, though, Perry had made LaF promise they would try to enjoy the night a little more, and damn did Lola Perry regret it.  
Laura's bed and Carmilla’s were pushed together so that everyone could fit comfortably in them (LaFontaine sat on the floor though, and Danny took pretty much a whole bed just in legs) and Orange is the New Black was playing in the background. At first that was pretty much it, Carmilla and Laura sleepily cuddling up on one side, Perry laying on her stomach in the middle and Danny struggling to stay awake, sprawled over Laura’s bed, up until she felt too tired and passed out curled onto Laura’s yellow pillow.  
"Hey Carmilla, are you just going to allow your girlfriend’s pillow to be stolen?" LaF asked, being the first one to have noticed, lifting their hand to their mouth in fake shock and getting a well-deserved groan from the vampire.  
"LaFontaine, you don’t want to start the yellow pillow fight." Laura giggled anxiously, fear obviously tinting her voice.  
"Bet you would fight all the way for it wouldn’t you?" LaFontaine directed to the vampire "You’re so whipped." They murmured.  
"Sweetcheeks control your pet." Carmilla replied, adjusting her position so Laura’s head laid on Carmilla’s thighs.  
"I can’t, it’s Perry’s." Laura sheepishly answered, but it had the effect it was meant to because LaFontaine was slightly taken aback.  
"I am not a pet!" They protested.  
"Sus-LaFontaine, don’t be disrespectful, please." Requested Perry, trying to get on her best friend’s good side. Not that LaF’s bad side was particularly terrible, but it just meant less cuddling once they got to their room.  
"Alright, alright." LaF smirked, raising their hands in surrender. "I’m just saying, Danny’s smell all over Laura’s pillow-" Carmilla growled and LaFontaine shut up but as soon as the vampire started talking to Laura, LaFontaine started mocking them by sniffing the air very loudly. Carmilla let it slip, but she was starting to get bored of LaF and also of OITNB. After checking that LaFontaine’s eye’s were focused on the screen, on a specially hot scene between Nicki and the hot one with glasses, Carmilla leant down and placed a gentle kiss on the tip of Laura’s nose, then on her forehead, then lips, Laura giggled quietly, lifting her hand to caress the older girl’s jawline. Smirking, Carmilla caught the petite girl’s hand in her own and leaned down to kiss her one more time. Unfortunately, LaF happened to turn around as they were making out.  
"PG, fangs, PG-"  
"Susan!" Perry squealed, slapping LaF’s forearm and gaining a snicker from Carmilla and nervous giggles from Laura.  
"You’re spoiling my fun." LaFontaine complained, crossing her arms and pouting but letting Perry pull her up to the bed so LaF practically sat on her friend’s lap.  
"You’re spoiling ours." Complained Carmilla. Laura was almost asleep on her lap and all Carmilla wanted was to fill her with kisses and gentle touches while she still had consent from her girlfriend.  
"M’agree." Murmured Laura in her exhausted state.  
"Well if you have too much fun over there, my poor hearing abilities might just start crying." Yawned LaF with attitude. Perry gave up.  
"LaFontaine!" Laughed Laura, clearly amused by how offended Carmilla looked.  
"For your information, Science Ginger, I don’t put out on public." Snickered Carmilla, making Laura blush.  
"Science Ginger?" Asked Perry.  
"Yes." Carmilla pointed to LaF "science ginger" then to Danny "skyscraper Ginger" and finally to Perry. "You’re Tidy Ginger."  
"Guys, come on." Laura moaned. "This is the good part, sh."  
"This is a show with a queer woman in every three characters, every part is the good one." Shrugged LaF.  
"I can agree with that." Nodded Laura, then filling her mouth with hot chocolate. Carmilla switched positions once again so she was spooning Laura from behind.  
"What’s the name of the hot one?" She asked, yawning.  
"Nicki." Replied LaF.  
"Not that one. The tiny one."  
"Piper." Answered Laura.  
"She’s kinda cute." Carmilla admitted. Laura propped herself up on one elbow to glare at girlfriend.  
"She does like them petite." LaFontaine joked.  
"Be quiet." Carmilla directed towards LaF and then turned to Laura, who still looked as if waiting for an explanation. "She’s not as cute as you Laur, just slightly cute." The brunette clarified.  
"So, so whipped-" whispered LaF to themself. Unfortunately, Carmilla heard it and within a second she was hissing at LaF with her fangs out and all. Perry gasped.  “OKAY! Susan, come on, we’re going back to our room, you need some sleep, come on.” And without a word of protest, Susan LaFontaine was pulled outside by the hand.


End file.
